


Guaranteed to blow your mind

by Mis_Shapes



Series: Writer's Picks [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Background Relationships, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jealousy, M/M, Other tags to be added, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Skiing, The Wedding Date AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: This was all Smalljon’s fault. In a fit of drunken depression, he’d told both him and Wylla of the woes surrounding his heartbreak, and his embarrassment at the thought of going to Arya’s wedding alone. He could just about recall through the haze brought on by one too many drinks taking the business card into his own hand, sceptical and yet strangely hopeful, like reading the most positive of horoscopes. Was it the quality of the card and printing that had swayed him or just simply a moment of recklessness? A number and nothing else, as though he needed no introduction. In fact, from the very beginning, there’d been a definite air of nonchalance on Theon’s end of the line. Like he could take or leave the offered work.Faced with returning back to Winterfell for Arya's wedding single, Robb decides to hire a professional to show an ex what he's missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Lydia_Martin_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Martin_trash/works) for being an amazing beta and suggesting this au!

He’s got to be mad. A stark - ha ha - raving lunatic. What on earth was he thinking? This was never going to work. He’s never going to convince his family he’s into some stranger he’s never even met. Sure, he has a decent reputation, but that’s not to say he’s going to be anywhere near Robb’s type.

The ice cubes in the otherwise empty plastic cup rattled as he brought it away from his lips, gulping down the last of the G&T. That had lasted all of two seconds. He never had been good at pacing himself and the nerves were most definitely setting in. A part of him even hoped that he wasn’t even going to turn up.

As long as he could remember he’d been pushing down any of the anxieties he felt for a rosy exterior. The eldest sibling putting on the brave face. He was the one who held it all together. It was as though he’d been pegged to be the one to get engaged any moment since early adulthood, and here he was flying back to watch his youngest sister tying the knot. No matter what he did, nothing ever felt good enough; to him at least.

Sitting back in the seat and enjoying the luxury of business class, Robb sighed, rubbing his fingers at his temples in a vague attempt to lessen the brewing tension headache.

“I can help with that if you’d like,” a vaguely familiar husky voice interrupted his thoughts.

Robb eyed the well-made leather shoes on the feet of the man stood beside the seat. Confusion ebbed away as the realisation struck him. He was actually here. 

“… I’m going to take that as a no?” The man chuckled. 

He wasn’t afforded the full moment to truly take in the sight beside him before a gorgeous specimen of a man was shimmying his way past him. “I-,” began Robb, distracted by one of the most magnificent of arses, perfectly displayed by the cut of the trousers, before his eyes. Undecided as to whether he was relieved by the extra leg space afforded to him by his pricey ticket or cursed it, he flattened himself to the leather seat, more for show than anything else. Resisting the itch to do what he’d listened to Sansa complain about many a time and set a hand against him under the pretence of steadying him, he clutched at the arm of the seat with a tight grip.

“You?” The man prompted him to come back to his senses as he settled into his own seat beside him, only the wider chair arm and attached table to separate them.

“I’m fine,” Robb claimed, scowling slightly from the pain. He was definitely not fine.

His companion snorted, shrugged, then went about finding the in-flight magazine. 

“I assume you’re…”

A smirk tugged at the rosy lips. “Theon. Try not to make any more assumptions about me.” He winked playfully at him. It set his nerves alight.

“I’m Robb.”

Nothing was said, but it was brought to his attention that couldn’t have been more obvious by the way Theon bit his lip to keep from grinning.

Robb watched him from the corner of his eye, mesmerised by the way in which he wet the tip of the finger with which he flicked the pages against his lip every so often. The way his long pitch hair framed his face.

This was all Smalljon’s fault. In a fit of drunken depression, he’d told both him and Wylla of the woes surrounding his heartbreak, and his embarrassment at the thought of going to Arya’s wedding alone. He could just about recall through the haze brought on by one too many drinks taking the business card into his own hand, sceptical and yet strangely hopeful, like reading the most positive of horoscopes. Was it the quality of the card and printing that had swayed him or just simply a moment of recklessness? A number and nothing else, as though he needed no introduction. In fact, from the very beginning, there’d been a definite air of nonchalance on Theon’s end of the line. Like he could take or leave the offered work.

A few moments later he caught sight of Theon glancing over, and shared a bashful smile with him, easing the tension somewhat.

“There’s really no need to play so coy.” Theon’s smile flashed bright white as he leaned over, a hand falling against Robb’s, hair falling free from where it had been tucked behind his ear. “It’s not as though I’m about to get scared off.”

“I’m not,” denied Robb irritably.

Theon tilted his head in genuine curiosity. “No?” 

“I’m… “ he began awkwardly, playing with the empty cup, “I’ve just never done this before.”

“Never flown before? Or never hired an escort before?” Theon asked, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Robb hissed at him to be quiet, only entertaining his guest further, his own eyes scanned those around them. The last thing he wanted was for there to be something there who knew him or his family.

An air stewardess appeared beside them, smiling warmly, her hair in an intricate updo and lips a daring shade of red. “Can I get you anything, gentlemen?”

Before Robb could get a word in edgeways, Theon spoke for them both. “A couple of your bottles of whiskey for us both, ice, and some hot water and lemon please, sweetheart.”

“Of course, sir.” She hadn’t even flinched at the term. Charming fucker. There was no way he’d ever get away with that. 

“Oh and,” he leaned further over Robb to get closer to her, his voice lowered, “if you wouldn’t mind, I’d be over the moon if we could get a couple of glasses from upfront.”

She laughed at him trying his luck, “you’re going to get me in trouble!...” Nipping her lip, she put on a show of considering it. “But I’ll see what I can do, honey.”

Robb’s heart thumped in his chest. No one should be allowed to smell this fucking good. A perfect mix of sage and salt. He could almost feel the refreshing hit of harsh ocean winds.

A few moments after handing over the goods she’d sashayed along the aisle and returned with a couple of tumblers, delivering them with a wink. “Enjoy.”

“You came prepared,” Robb commented as he watched Theon produce a packet of sugar and a miniature bottle from his pocket.

Theon’s expression softened slightly, while hands continued with the task of concocting drinks. His long fingers flicked at the packet before tipping out sugar into each of the glasses with the lemon. “Eventually, no matter where you’re sat, you long for something a little extra on these flights,” he explained, adding drops from the bottle. Suddenly, he looked over as if considering something. “Usually, anyway…” He glanced over with the first hints of uncertainty in his face and added the whiskey and ice before holding out the drink. “An old fashioned for an old soul.”

“Gods… that’s good,” murmured Robb as he took a sip, even after having been dubious, and rolled back his eyes as he leaned back into the seat. “Thank you.” He’d best take this a bit slower than the last one.

“So, what's his name? Her name?” 

Robb frowned. “I didn’t even-”

“I know,” interrupted Theon smugly.

Sighing, Robb swirled the drink in his hand, looking down into the glass. There was no point denying this was why he’d come to hire a professional as his date and it seemed Theon would not be misled. “Olyvar.”

“What happened?” Theon asked, watching him intently.

He forked his fingers through his hair. “I was wasn’t ready to- I uh… Well… You might be able to tell, I can be a little cautious at times and, well-”

“You weren’t ready to be out out?” 

At first Robb had been ready to leap to his own defence, but there was understanding there in his tone. “Yeah, something like that,” he smiled weakly, taking another sip.

“And this way you don’t need to verbalise it.”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t quite put it like that.” Seeing Theon’s raised brow he scowled. “You’re one to be judgy.”

Theon snorted once more, crossing his long legs away from Robb and angling himself towards the window.

He’d lost even the man he was paying. The rest of the flight became even more awkward than it had been when he’d first appeared, if that were even possible. He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he woke with a start as the wheels of the plane hit the runway. How could anyone enjoy flying? Not even decent seats could ward off the dry nose and throat, and the uncomfortable feeling in his ears. It was no wonder he rarely went home. That’s what he would tell himself… and anyone else who asked.

The seat beside him was empty, and its previous inhabitant now sat across the aisle at someone else’s side. Theon squeezed the hand of a somewhat older woman and smiled as he planted his lips against it. Flushing pink, she giggled and batted him away playfully. 

Robb couldn’t hear a word they were saying to each other. Perhaps he didn’t want to, he mused as he watched them chatting together. Theon was in his element and it took much longer than he’d hoped for him to notice he was awake and to acknowledge him sat there watching.

“You’re a lucky young man, with this one,” the woman told Robb fondly as they both watched him retrieve and then pass her her luggage while getting ready to get off the plane, and eventually planted a kiss against Theon’s cheek, leaving traces of pink lipstick behind. 

-

“You’re pissed off with me,” Theon noted, as they finally got out of the taxi at the hotel and out of earshot of anyone else around them. He’d thought himself lucky on first sight of the bashful redhead, with the endearing the blush surrounding his freckles, now he wasn’t quite so sure.

“I just hope you can restrain yourself in front of my friends and family,” muttered Robb quietly. He squinted in the bright sunlight and looked around at the place, anywhere but at Theon. How were they already quarrelling?

“Oh come on… she was a nervous flier.”

It was the truth. Mostly. Ok, well, it was a bit of harmless fun. Robb had been asleep and she was clearly in need of some distraction. He truly hadn’t expected Robb, nor anyone else, to care one bit. 

“Right…” Robb sighed, dragging his suitcase away and down towards the entrance, talking over his shoulder. “Look, I don’t care. You can do whatever you want. When I’m not paying for you.”

Theon scoffed, shocked by this outburst, “fuck… right you are.” 

He’d become accustomed to the odd customer becoming a bit of an arsehole, but this took him by surprise. Robb had come off like the good boy type, baby blues peering at him nervously when he thought he wasn’t about to get caught. Perhaps that's why it had thrown him. He should attempt to rectify the situation, this wasn’t good workwise, but it was strangely difficult. He wanted the attention restored and yet he was reluctant to work for it.

Having been lead away from the main complex, they were finally shown to one of the stone built ‘villas’. It was stylishly made up, sumptuous fabrics, furs, and a roaring fire in a stove. Despite the beauty of the place Robb continued to look on edge.

“Is there a problem,” Theon asked as he began to empty the clothes from his bag and hang them in the wardrobe, wondering if he wanted to know. 

“Every time we’ve stayed here before I’ve been in the same room. With my family owning the place we tend to have our ‘usuals’… Anyway, you know the type of place whose idea of a ‘double’ is in fact twins pushed together?”

He couldn’t hold back the smirk. “Afraid you won’t be able to resist?” he asked mischievously, a hand smoothing over a crease in one of his shirts. “Like the danger of a mini bar in the room.”

Robb shook his head, trying not to laugh. Climbing onto the bed, he then threw his head back against the headrest, his brows knitted together. “Sorry… I’ve been a dick.” 

Couldn’t argue with that.

“Your head is still troubling you?” He watched Robb nod and wince. Nipping the inside is cheek, he forced a forgiving and sympathetic smile despite himself. “How about you let me work some magic.”

“Like I said before, that won’t be necessary. I really won’t be wanting that… service.”

“Oh honey,” Theon laughed, “I’m liking that we share headache cure preferences, but that’s not what I’m offering. Sit forward,” he instructed Robb, shuffling onto the bed behind him. Carefully, he worked at the tension in his shoulders. “You need to ease up. Are you always so highly strung?”

Robb stifled a groan at his touch. “Gods - sorry… you’re fucking good at this.”

“It’s quite alright, I like a man moaning between my thighs,” teased Theon, grinning as he watched the tips of his ears turn as red as his hair. To his delight, the response was an embarrassed little laugh.

“The answers no, not really. Sometimes I lose myself… usually by surprise.”

“Hmmmm… I can-” _imagine_.

The door swung suddenly, cutting him off, and crashed into the wall in the small entrance hall from which the main room and bathroom came off.

“Robb!” Called a young woman's voice excitedly. “Robb, we-”

Two of them appeared in the doorway, stood side by side and eyes blown wide.

“Oh! Hello there, we're sorry to… intrude. Completely forgot you’d brought a date!”

“You’re not. That's not-,” Robb panicked. “That's not what’s happening.”

The taller of the two, of similar colouring to Robb, laughed and covered up her mouth, while the shorter brunette raised a brow and motioned downwards with her finger, “you might want to… you know”, and threw a cushion over from the chair she went on to sit in.

An altogether different kind of groan emerged from before Theon as he shared a grin with these two girls, allowing his hand to stroke Robb’s shoulders reassuringly as they left him.

“Theon, these are my sisters; Arya, the bride to be,” he motioned to the one that was now sat in the seat, “and Sansa.”

Sansa smiled politely. “It’s lovely to meet you, we’ve heard such great things.”

This he was dubious about. The arrangement had been so last-minute that he doubted Robb had even gone as far as to make things up. “Oh?”

“Well, we’ve heard you exist,” she admitted, tucking hands into her jean pockets. “Which is a lot from Robb.”

“Ah, well, that’s something I’m sure I can live up to.”

“Mum sent us to hurry you along,” said Sansa, finally getting to the point and looking expectant.

Robb got up from the bed, leaving him with just the lingering warmth from the heat of his body. “I need to change before coming up, but we won’t be long.” 

“Maybe we should wait, just in case,” Arya tittered with a wink, primarily directed toward Theon, having almost immediately, and quite rightly, pegged him as someone who would appreciate the implication.

“I wouldn’t _dare_ hold us up,” Theon joked with a wink, but backed it up with reassurance, “it wouldn’t be a great first impression.”

“Oh I see,” cooed Sansa, “eager to please the future in-laws?” His sister was a romantic who had turned her daydreaming into the resorts incredibly popular wedding planning services. She’d been ready and waiting for each and everyone of her sibling’s to announce engagements from a young age.

Robb began impatiently shooing them towards the door. “Out!” He insisted, giving them nudges despite the protests and closing it behind them. Still in good spirits after they were gone, he glanced over at Theon with a bright grin, “sorry about that.” 

The force of it was enough to bowl him over.

“Don’t apologise, it's clear you have a lovely relationship with your family. I’m sure you would be anxious for any first meeting to go well.” 

The low winter sun streamed through the sliding glass doors to the outside, and over Robb as he pulled his sweater up and over his head. Theon had been able to feel and see that he was well built below the clothes, but it still hadn’t prepared him for the unobstructed view. The muscles of his back and arms flexed as he hoisted the suitcase he’d brought onto the bed, turning towards him in the process.

Fighting not to openly ogle the sight in front of him, Theon slid over, silently offering to help with the cufflinks Robb was struggling with. His fingers slyly took advantage and caressed the wrists below. No client was ever opposed to a little looking after. 

Clearing his throat first, Theon looked up at Robb, the shirt still open against his chest. “If you did want to change the terms,” he paused as Robb met his eyes, “just let me know.”

“No,” Robb said, far too quick to make the decision for Theon’s liking. “Thank you, but I find the idea abhorrent.” His face turned as red as a tomato as though he had previously imagined he was having an internal conversation. “That’s not what I mean! I definitely don’t think the idea of having sex with _you _is abhorrent. Shit. I just think it's immoral.”

“I see. You just think what I do is immoral.”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“That’s exactly what you mean,” Theon snapped. This was unlike him. This wasn’t something he got angry about, not when he could be condescending instead. “What is it? Do you have some sort of knight in shining armour fantasy? Honey, I make more in one night than the average person does in a month.” 

He almost - almost - felt bad about it as he saw Robb become ever more flustered. “I-” 

Theon interrupted him, unwilling to let him have his say.“You think I don’t have my pick? You don’t think I don’t have financial security and enough offers to choose which job I want to go on?” He asked now with open curiosity, standing up from the bed and hands moving to button up the shirt. Wylla had assured him he wouldn’t regret taking Robb on and the desperation in his voice over the phone had swayed the decision in his favour. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, shall I?”

Robb’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat before he could nod, otherwise frozen still.

Smirking, Theon leant in to his ear, allowing his lower lip to graze lightly against the stubble of Robb’s jaw. “I enjoy it. I like eating expensive foods, drinking the fanciest of drinks, and travelling to exciting places, all on someone else's account. But most of all? I enjoy fucking and getting fucked.”

-

His mother cradled him in her arms for what felt like an eternity, and that was before she planted the kisses against his hair. A couple of decades earlier and he’d have refused to allow her to let him go. And if he was truly honest it was tempting even now. Especially now.

“Oh, I’ve missed you.”

Robb laughed. “Mum, I’ve barely been gone a couple of months.” He wasn’t even going to bother reminding her of his age and the fact that she had four younger children.

“And who is this?” She interrogated once she had stepped away to get a good look at her son’s date, torn between excited curiosity and suspicion over the man beside him.

“Mum,” Robb reached to place a hand against Theon’s arm, “this is Theon.”

“Mrs Stark,” Theon held out his hand with no hesitation, charming as he seemed to always be, “it’s lovely to finally meet the woman who raised such a gentleman.”

Robb felt the heat returning to his cheeks. He was sure most mothers reacted well to this, but Cat’s eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she took the hand in her own.

There was no beating the bush with her. “And what is it you do, Theon?” 

A choked sound escaped Robb. “Mum...”

“Cat,” chuckled his father, “take it easy on the young man.”

Theon wet his lips nervously, leaving Robb unable to tell whether it was real or another ploy. They should have prepped for this. He was such an idiot. How did they not have a story yet?

“Social anthropology,” Theon said as cool as could be, “I’m coming towards the end of my PhD.”

Robb breathed a sigh of relief, but not yet content, she pushed on. “And then?”

“Mum!” Robb interrupted, shaking his head and taking Theon’s arm to steer him away until they came to a stop by a table of drinks. “Sorry about that. I should’ve warned you. You were quick on your feet at least,” he breathed out a sigh of relief and took a glass of champagne.

Clearly controlling a smirk, Theon sucked in his lower lip and reached for one of his own. “It’s easy to do that when its truth.”

“Oh! Shit, sorry,” he couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t think to ask.”

Thankfully, Theon laughed along. “You chose not to ask.”

“I chose not to ask,” Robb admitted, embarrassed. “You must think I’m such a bumbling mess.”

Theon’s hand came to cradle his jaw and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “Perhaps just a little,” he told him softly, taking his lips again, “but a sweet bumbling mess, and I’m certain the guy that’s been staring at you since you introduced me to your parents agrees. 4 o’clock.”

“Olyvar,” confirmed Robb, glancing over his left shoulder to take in the blond man speaking with some of the other guests while watching the pair of them out of the corner of his eye. His heart raced, but he wasn’t convinced it was over the right thing. 

“Robb! Long time no see. How’s it going?” Olyvar asked, walking over to them and clasping a solid hand onto his shoulder.

“Well. Glad to be home for a week or so though. How about you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” An awkward silence followed in which they simply just stared at each other. Robb felt his mouth turn dry. He didn’t know what he’d expected to happen. They’d parted amicably and there was no reason to be hostile, but nor was there any sort of suggestion that they might fall back into old habits and steal away into a dark room.

“Hey, I’m Theon, nice to meet you,” Theon interrupted the moment, for which Robb was grateful, despite suddenly panicking about his decision to involve him in this. What if they had have picked up where they left off had Olyvar believed him to be single?

The new comer reluctantly turned away from Robb, eyeing Theon carefully. “Olyvar. Likewise.”

“Are you friend or family, Olyvar?” Asked Theon casually, his beautiful face miraculously innocent.

Though initially thrown by the question, Olyvar quickly recovered and altered his posture to one which was far more confident of his place. “I’m a friend of the family,” he said with a confident smile.

Theon hummed, putting on a show. “Ah, I see. Robb mentioned someone who was like a brother to him.”

Olyvars brow creased and looked from Theon directly to Robb, looking for backup and confirmation “... I think you probably mean Jon?”

“Yes,” Robb lied. He’d not yet told Theon anything about Jon, but he was going to take advantage of his to reassure his ex and remove Theon. “Actually, sorry Olyvar, I should probably introduce them, but we’ll catch up soon, I promise.”

“Of course,” Olyvar’s face brightened, “I look forward to it. A drink maybe.”

“It was great to meet you, Olly,” Theon called back as he was steered away.

_Olly._

Robb hissed at Theon as they walked away, “why?” Why be purposefully difficult.

Pressing his eyes closed, Theon shook his head in disbelief as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and the corner of his mouth turned into a grin. “Have a peek back in second or two,” he recommended, a hand resting against the small of Robb’s back.

Sure enough, Olyvar stared on after them, eyes currently fixed on Theon’s hand, which Robb became acutely aware had moved tantalisingly lower. Robb couldn’t claim that he minded, or that part of him didn’t hope for it to fall lower.


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing Theon to Jon had been an experience. Like presenting two vague acquaintances determined to be difficult with one another, and yet for all Theon’s ease with meeting new people this was perhaps the most natural he’d seen him. In fact, Robb had completely lost track about what they were debating, content with watching the engaged expressions on Theon’s face and the way he toyed with the beer bottle against his lip each time he drank.

By the time they returned back to the room, Robb’s head was swimming. He stood in front of the windows, intending to close the curtains but having become distracted, watching as the snow drifted down and melted in the steam of the hot spring just across the small veranda. Each of the suites separate from the main building were built beside the smaller pools.

“You were wonderful, thank you,” he told Theon, glancing at the reflection of his lithe figure in the glass. He really was beautiful.

Theon smiled softly in a way that was new to him. “When you’re used to my family ones like yours are a doddle,” he said, walking through to the bathroom.

Robb pulled the curtains to and then turned to look after Theon. Would asking him what he meant be too intrusive on his private life? Was he being impolite not asking? He’d opened up that line of conversation but then he’d promptly left. Robb couldn’t very well follow after him… even if the bathroom door remained open. Could he? Curiosity got the better of him. He paced across the room to hover outside.

“Do you not get on with them?” He called inside over the sound of the shower turning on.

“I speak with my sister,” Theon answered, his voice melancholy. The shower curtains rings scraped against the rail as it was opened and closed behind him. “Come in the room if you want, I won’t bite.”

Robb hesitated before taking him up on the offer. He then lifted himself up onto the bathroom’s counter. Theon knew a great deal more about his family than he did about Theon’s. He considered that this was out of practicality, but it didn’t stop him probing further. “What's your sister's name?” 

“Asha, she’s now the eldest and takes the responsibility very seriously,” Theon said fondly, his finger pulled back the fabric slightly so that he could look out at Robb. The water ran down his face, dripping from his nose and chin and accentuating his sharp features. “Not unlike yourself, I think.”

“And your parents?” Robb asked, watching as Theon’s head disappeared. 

The following silence was tangible, he could sense Theon turn still under the cascades.

“Sorry, ignore me,” Robb said hurriedly, cursing himself inwardly, “I shouldn’t have asked that.” He didn’t know why he shouldn’t, only that it didn’t feel right.

“No… no… “ The movement started back up and Theon’s hand tried to grasp at a shampoo bottle just out of reach. Robb held it out to him to take. The excitement he felt at the feel of the accidentally graze of fingers didn’t bode well. “It’s just a little difficult to articulate sometimes. Dad’s a drunk… My mum’s… she was--”

_Shit. Was._

“... she was the best. I can’t remember much, I can just remember how I felt when I was with her. You can still tell when you see her… but things have been difficult since, well, she lost my two older brothers. I was about 8? Never been the same since.”

_Fuck_. What on earth could he say to that? He said it as though this was a normal average life. Robb couldn’t imagine not having the stable presence of his parents. “Gods… I’m so sorry… That sounds tough.” Robb’s eyes stared at the pattern on the fabric separating them, longing to remove the barrier. But what even could he do then? Make one of those ridiculous sympathy faces?

“I don’t know,” Theon sighed heavily, “I sometimes wonder what I’m doing. I should be caring for her… I just don’t feel capable. It sounds like I’m one of those rich dickheads if I say I try to pay for the best for her right? Like one of those people who just can’t be arsed, right?”

“No,” Robb told him gently. “No, not at all.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this,” Theon said eventually, turning silent.

Gods. Was he taking advantage of this situation? He must have dwelled on this quite some time as the next thing he knew the shower had turned off.

“Hey, would you pass me a towel?”

Robb hopped down, sourcing a towel and passing it through. He tried not to look, he really did. And when he realised he was looking he really did try to avert his eyes. Had Theon seen? The smirk on his face as he climbed out of the shower, the towel tied low around the waist, suggested he had.

Starting to feel his cheeks heat up, he backed out of Theon’s way, and out of the room, with his guest attempting not to laugh. “I’ll give you some space.”

-

When Theon had left the bathroom he’d found Robb fast asleep on the very edge of the bed, threatening to tip over on the floor, on top of the quilt and under a spare blanket. How, when he woke up in the morning, Robb had come to be tucked up beside him, Theon didn’t know. Robb’s breath tickled his ear he was that close. He looked a whole lot more relaxed while asleep. Theon found himself quietly taking in his features.

The corners of Robb’s mouth curled into an infectious smile as he slept, causing him to automatically respond despite the little voice telling him he was being a bit of a creep. The voice did eventually prompt him to move to sit in the bed as he mentally prepared his sleepy body to get out.

Robb’s hand reflexively reached out to stop him, settling lazily atop his thigh. “Humph,” he grumbled despite the playful quirk of his lips. The hand burnt against Theon’s skin, with nothing but its own weight and the sweep of its thumb it willed him to stay.

As Theon slipped out from under the sheets, Robb made a move for his now empty space. He rolled onto his front and pulled the pillow Theon has been using into him, burying his face, his bare shoulder becoming uncovered as he did so.

Theon stood by the bed, looking down over him. He gave a small and unusually nervous breath of a laugh. Well, shit. In the years he’d been doing this he’d never seen something so domestically intimate. Tearing his eyes away, he dressed quietly and waited for Robb to wake in his own time.

He had a tendency to wake early. Kyra told him he was too subconsciously anxious to sleep soundly in bed with another. But it never seemed to make any difference who was there with him.

Lighting a smoke, he sat back in the swinging chair amongst the cushions and blankets. Small birds hoped along the ages of the pool, taking advantage of the radiating warmth. It was quiet here. It lacked the crashing waves of Pyke and incessant noises of King’s Landing’s traffic and crowds. He could lose himself sat here, but that wasn’t to happen.

The crunch of a stone path alerted him to the presence of others before he noticed Arya on the opposite side of the pool beckoning him to follow her back to the main building.

“I’m not surprised you’re awake with that oaf in your bed,” she laughed merrily, stepping through a door into a dining room already seating the majority of the Starks. He already found things easy with her. Turning to Gendry by her side, she elaborated for his benefit. “You should hear how loudly he snores!”

“What are we talking about?” Sansa asked as they sat down next to her, forking a piece of melon from her plate.

Gendry smirked, glancing back at Theon before turning to Sansa, “Robb. Arya’s taking advantage of him sleeping in.”

“Robb’s always slept well. As a boy, he used to potter around the place asleep - sleepwalking… sleeptalking,” Catelyn told him. Theon smiled, wanting to stay in her good books. Her eyes lit up when she spoke of her children. “Used to creep back downstairs and crawl up into my lap.”

“Or try to squeeze into Grey Wind’s bed!” Robb’s eldest brother, Bran injected, laughing.

“Yes,” laughed Cat with him, until she spotted the puzzled look on Theon’s face. “Grey Wind is Robb’s dog… he’s had him years.”

“Ah, of course,” Theon said hastily and turned to concentrate on pouring out a coffee, avoiding her eyes. “I’m terrible with names.”

Ayra snorted, “would’ve thought you’d remember that one.”

Theon took a gulp of black coffee and said nothing, willing himself to become more alert. It might be best not to invite further conversation.

“Ah, speak of the devil!” Cat greeted her eldest son as he approached the table wearily.

Robb looked different to the day before, which a very definite but endearing touch of bed head to his curls. The navy cable knit jumper he wore brought out the blue of eyes.

“You aren’t talking about me, are you?” Robb asked, quite rightly suspicious, and took the seat beside Theon.

“Just your sleeping habits,” laughed Gendry, piling his plate high with food.

Swallowing nervously, Robb looked to Theon. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you,” he said in a hushed voice under the chuckles of his family. “Did I- Are you-”

Theon cleared his throat, raised his voice to demonstrate things were ok, and set a hand reassuringly on Robb’s knee under the table and leant close as he did so to highlight it to the family, feigning easy intimacy. “I’m told you’ve always been a deep sleeper.”

“Ah,” Robb responded sheepishly. His cheek flushed as he leaned into Theon’s ear. “Sorry, I’m a spooner.”

Theon snorted. “Now I’m feeling neglected,” he teased and reached for the cafetiere and a mug for Robb, setting the filled cup down in front of him.

“You drink coffee now, Robb?” Sansa asked curiously.

Robb looked between her and Theon’s apologetic face. “Uh, yeah,” he confirmed, topping it up with a lot of milk and sugar. Theon cringed. “Only occasionally though. One, at breakfast sometimes.” To his credit, he managed to take a glug without betraying his taste too much.

Ned, having been so far quiet with an occasional smile, looked up from his food. “Do you ski, Theon?”

Did he fuck.

A couple of hours later and he found himself on a snowy mountainside, skis at his feet. He thought he’d got it, for a moment or two, and the look on Robb’s face was worth the trauma of the ridiculous outfit he’d had to get in, the drive out into the mountains in the packed car, and the ordeal of the ski lift. He’d forgotten that he must be on the smallest slope possible. 

And then there he was suddenly, back against the snow and looking up into heavens above. It hadn’t hurt, not really, not physically. His pride may have taken a bruising. Suddenly, Robb appeared above him, replacing the blue of the sky with that of his eyes. It was short-lived, Robb’s breath billowed in front of him as he laughed, having found him unhurt, obscuring Theon’s view of him.

Theon tugged at the goggles with his hands hindered by the thick poufy gloves and pulled them up onto his helmet. “I think I might just stay here now.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, unless you want to freeze your arse off and have a collision with a small child. Come one, take my hand.”

“You could’ve warned me about this,” muttered Theon irritably, like that would’ve mattered. What would he have done? It wasn’t like he could’ve practised and he highly doubted he would have turned Robb’s proposal down.

“I sorry,” Robb told him and bit his cheek. The sound in his voice filled Theon with guilt and made him want to immediately retract the comment. “I suppose there was a good chance this would happen. They just wanted to make sure you didn’t miss out while you were up here.”

He took Robb’s outstretched hand and began the attempt to stand on wobbly legs. “I’m just quite conscious that you’re now stuck with me and I’m not exactly worth having here if you can’t show me off.” Theon winked despite himself and promptly lost his balance, having not been concentrating.

Robb’s hands caught him at the ribs, allowing him to take hold of his biceps. Theon looked down at the boots, skis and snow feeling dejected. He could admit that he was a perfectionist and was unwilling to engage in things he wasn’t necessarily a natural at.

“Hey,” said Robb, “look at me.” Theon met his eyes warily, any sign of the confident airs he liked quickly dissipating right when he needed them. “You’ll have an easier time if you doubt yourself less and look where you want to go,” Robb told him kindly, an easy smile on his face. Theon’s eyes fell to his plump lips before he caught himself and looked away to find Robb had done the same. He leant in for the kiss he expected only to be disappointed when Robb made it only half and failed to close the gap between them.

Robb cleared his throat and forced a weak smile as though nothing had happened. “Let’s try that again.”

_Let’s, _Theon thought bitterly, wondering if it could be a let’s if it was only him having to try. 

Theon did improve somewhat but flitted between irritation at feeling patronised by Robb’s praise and flattered. He longed for warmth.

-

The hot springs of Winterfell were one of those things a person could take for granted. And Robb had, despite a good amount of the families income coming from the resort built around them, until he moved to King’s Landing that was.

Robb took a beer from Arya with thanks and smiled along at the conversation around him. He couldn’t seem to focus on what was being said on the topic, and it wasn’t the fault of the alcohol. His brain replayed moments from the past two days, Theon’s sultry voice repeated ‘_Most of all? I enjoy fucking and getting fucked_’, a ghost of a lip ran along his jaw. He felt the pull as he’d almost kissed him on the slope, the fingers on his wrist and the look in Theon’s eyes as he said ‘_If you did want to change the terms…_’. And then… there was the sound of the cash machine whir as he waited for the extra money he’d contemplated paying. His stomach turned as he thought about it.

“Alright, mate?” Jon asked with concern, his eyebrows raised as the scanned Robb’s face.

“Just tired, that’s all,” he lied and smiled weakly for the benefit of the others. Bran and Sansa especially eyed him with suspicion. 

He’d managed to persuade the others to come to them, avoiding dragging Theon around in the cold. It was only partly self-interest; the getting out was the worst and he’d rather be able to get back inside as quickly as possible.

Theon leant back against the stones containing the water inside the pool, stretching himself out as cat might. His arm came to reach out towards Robb along the back and he sank lower. “It was a challenge to even getting me to stay upright,” he joked, he’d not been nearly as bad as he made out. His hair flowed out around him in the water.

“That’s not true. I meant it, you were a decent beginner. A few more times out there and you’ll be able to match me.” His smile was strained. Theon was unlikely to come back here with him. They probably wouldn’t see each other again after the wedding was over with. 

That was the crux of the matter when he thought about it. How was he to know what Theon truly thought? Was it all an act or was there a connection between them? If he gave in to the desire would he find himself worse off when the money was taken from the equation and Theon walked away? Even worse was the idea that in the short term he considered whether the craving was strong enough not to care if it was all about cash. This was what had led him to the withdrawal.

“I bet you’re knackered, are you?” Gendry asked Theon. “I remember the first time Arya dragged me along. You wouldn’t have thought it would make your muscles ache quite so much.”

Slowly the group scattered and left for their respective beds until he was left alone with Theon. Having been sat next to Robb, Theon moved out into the water, taking advantage of the new space they’d been left with.

“I needed this,” Theon said and ducked his head under the water. He pushed back his hair as he resurfaced and then wiped the water from his face like he was the object of fancy in a film. He must have caught the look in Robb’s eyes if the spreading grin, complete with a dimple, was anything to go by. Slowly, as though approaching an animal that might get spooked by sudden movements, he approached Robb.

Robb’s breath caught. He’d been waiting for his siblings and partners to leave, he’d been hoping Theon might make some advances again, and now he struggled to act.

“How long have you been skiing?” Theon asked as he settled between Robb’s legs. He placed a hand on each.

“As long as I can remember.” He’d been told once that he’d been out there as soon as he was steady on his legs.

“You must miss it.”

“Yeah…” Robb admitted wistfully, he’d not found anything down south that gave him as much of a rush, “I do.”

“What made you move away?”

“I’ll end up here eventually… I would imagine. My family is quite traditional,” he explained, struggling to concentrate on the conversation and not his mounting arousal, “I’m the eldest…”

Theon nodded, listening attentively. His hands stroked him gently under the water, using the movement to drift ever so slightly up his thighs. “I see.”

“I wanted to see what I could do without being handed something. To learn more about the world outside the bubble.”

“You doubt yourself,” he pointed out, echoing what Robb had told him earlier that day. The difference was the refreshing way Theon lived in the present.

“I’m a worrier,” admitted Robb.

“Stop,” Theon almost whispered, sending a shiver throughout Robb.

Unable to resist any longer, Robb pulled Theon into him with an urgency Theon responded to enthusiastically. He held him tightly and launched them into a kiss, Theon’s lips immediately gave to the passionate onslaught, welcoming the invasion of his tongue. They slid against each other, bodies slick from the water. At the first sign of him moving to climb on to his lap, Robb’s hands impatiently dropped to take Theon’s thighs and lifted until he straddled him.

When Theon ground instinctively against him, Robb cut the kiss short, biting his lip as he looked down to watch his body move and arch. “Fuck… we should--,” he groaned, “we should go inside.” Theon’s lips explored his throat up to and along his jawline, taking his earlobe. Robb grasped at his arse, encouraging the rhythm despite his better judgement.

Seemingly able to control himself better than Robb, Theon silently left him and got out of the pool. Walking to the door, he pulled down his swimming trunks on the way and left them where they fell. He looked back over his shoulder questioning whether Robb was following and cracked an amused smirk as he hastily pulled himself out of the water and raced after him through the cold with nowhere near as much grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change - sorry! 100% Theon's fault, not mine. If smut is an issue skip to the first break, you should be fine.

Theon woke with a start and the distinct feeling that they’d overslept. The deadweight of Robb’s arm held him grounded on the bed and did nothing to promote action towards getting ready for the day. He’d always known he had a bit of a thing for hands and forearms, but the way the tendons moved around muscles as the hard skin of Robb’s fingers stroked absently over his chest had his stomach flip and a need brew within him.

Gently, he took Robb’s thick wrist and shifted it from his body and onto the bed. He needed to get himself sorted before Robb woke, to clean the sleep from his eyes and ideally brush his teeth. But, like the previous morning, Robb had other thoughts. And this morning he put up further resistance to being left than he had the day before, more sure of his advances. 

_Give them an inch they’ll take a mile_, thought Theon, amused.

Robb did none of the posturing he was used to. There was no artful stretches, no purposeful highlighting of assets, but gods did he have assets. When Theon slipped out of the bed, Robb simply rolled over and reached out to him. Large hands skimmed sensually over his hips and thighs.

Sleepy, Robb cracked a smile even before he’d opened his eyes. He was naked beneath the sheets, Theon’s brain unhelpfully supplied. How easy it would be to climb back into bed, to feel the strength in those arms command him, to guide him towards another mind-blowing orgasm. Theon’s legs still felt uncertain beneath him after the last round. Just as he felt himself begin to give in to temptation and return the smile, hands slipped casually under the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down to his knees, releasing his rapidly growing erection. 

Robb murmured his approval, a proud smile playing on his lips, and scooted to the edge of the bed, still laid on his side, applying lazy kisses to Theon’s cock. Theon let out a small huff of a laugh taking hold of the bed post with one hand and threading the fingers of the other through Robb’s curls. Robb’s tongue swirled round him, slow and clumsy but eager, like the best morning kisses he’d ever experienced, and an arm circled his arse to hold tightly onto his hip and encourage him into a rhythm. The vibrations of the redhead moaning ran through him. 

The tent forming at Robb’s groin became increasingly obvious. When Theon shifted his knee up onto the edge of the mattress, he looked down at Robb, hoping to both commit the sight of those swollen lips and hollowed cheeks to memory and that Robb would understand his intentions.

Robb’s bright blue eyes fluttered open and met his. He shuffled eagerly, keeping his lips against Theon, and pulled at him. With a last look at the sight, Theon climbed onto the bed and over Robb. He groaned at the depth to which Robb took him and prayed he’d last long enough that he might be able to bring him to sync. Curled in on himself, Theon traced the line of hair along Robb’s lower belly with kisses. The knees before him spread receptively to his advances, impatient with him taking his time, he half expected Robb’s touch to will him onwards, a hand on the nape of his neck.

Theon slid the sheet off Robb to uncover and explore his lower body, taking a moment to stroke and take in the image of the substantial length in the daylight. He felt Robb’s body tense under him at the sensation of lips against the silky smooth skin of his cock and the subsequent moan around Theon’s own. He had intended to ease them both in gently, to tease, but ultimately he couldn’t wait to fill his mouth and feel the pressure against his tongue and the ache in his jaw.

It was a thrill to play off one another's pleasure, each time Theon flicked his tongue in just the right way Robb’s groans shot through him, setting him alight. Robb’s hands fondled him desperately, kneading at his arse and dragging thumbs down just behind his balls to massage the spot, gentle yet firm.

With bliss mounting, Theon’s movements slowed. His efforts were directed to holding himself up and all he could find it in him to do was to hum with appreciation at the tight suction of Robb’s mouth and the brush of his thumbs. Theon pulled off. His cheek fell against the thigh beside him. He tried to regain some composure, but Robb’s intentions were set against it. Desperately, he kissed and grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin beneath his mouth.

“Fuck… Fuck me. I need more.”

Robb’s growl reverberated around Theon’s cock. He made a small whimper of a noise he hadn’t been aware he was able to make. The grip of a hand at his backside was lost momentarily, fingers finding their way into Robb’s mouth alongside him. Robb lapped hungrily at his own digits, motivations only becoming clear when they slipped between Theon’s cheeks and brazenly breached the ring of muscle.

By the feel of it, Robb cracked a full grin at the expletives pouring from his mouth. But gods, it felt good. He was so confident and sure of himself, the mix of saliva and his own come and lube from the night before enough to do the job, still stretched and ready for him. Ready and raring to go. 

The retreat of Robb’s fingers left him needy, longing to be filled. A firm hold wrenched Theon’s hips and forced him from Robb’s face and down his body before settling at his lap. With one fluid motion, Robb sat and moved them to the bottom of the bed, his cockhead rubbed along Theon’s arse while he nuzzled at his neck.

“What was that? Tell me what you need,” Robb breathed hot against him.

“You. You- I need you. I need that massive prick inside me.” Theon’s lips curled into a smile. “You’re a fucking beast of a man.”

Robb stilled against him. Theon felt the bob of his adam’s apple when he swallowed, but he said nothing. Instead, after a moment's hesitation, he guided Theon over him and down. Theon couldn’t have held back the noises if he’d wanted to. Even held still he struggled to concentrate on anything but the sensation. His body cried out for more.

“This? Is this what you want?”

“Please, please fuck me.” With Robb’s hands steadying him, he had no need for his own to do the same. Instead, he leant back with one wrapping around Robb’s shoulders, flattening himself against his hard body.

“Open your eyes.”

Theon hadn’t been particularly aware that his eyes were closed, he opened them to meet Robb’s in the full-length mirror attached to the wall. Dark pupils blown with lust, they captivated him. Theon watched as his own hair was pulled lovingingly back from his face and tucked behind his ear on one side, allowing Robb to lick and nick at the lobe and whisper into the shell.

Robb’s voice rasped, “no one else will ever be enough after me.”

It wasn’t a question, but he was compelled to agree nonetheless. “No,” Theon whispered, rocking against Robb.

The hand at his side tightened and took control of his pace and brought him into time with Robb’s thrusts upwards into him. He watched Robb open him wide in the reflection, his legs spread to accommodate him. He saw his own jaw drop when Robb slammed into him, his hand pushing him down roughly to meet him

Any sign of sleep in Robb had vanished. He bit his bottom lip with concentration, his eyes scanning Theon, unable to decide where to stop.

“Look at you,” Robb told him, biting back a guttural moan. “Fuck, you’re exquisite.”

Theon chuckled helplessly. “That’s quite a word,” he just about managed breathed. He knew he had above average looks, he’d have been stupid not to, but Robb’s approval did something to him. He’d been deemed vain by other partners, having one insist he watch himself and his reaction whilst getting fucked turned him on more than he’d like to admit.

“No one else could manage to make something lewd so elegant… Look how well you take me.” Robb’s thumb tenderly caressed the head of his cock, fingers trailing along the length. “Bounce,” he said, finally wrapping his hand round.

Theon dropped his head back against Robb’s shoulder, his hair cascading over his chest, and closed his eyes once more, the thrill overwhelming him. “I’m not going to last,” he warned, using Robb for leverage as he lifted himself up and down, fucking down onto him and up into the ring of his fingers.

“You smell fucking amazing.” Robb inhaled, his soft lips in stark contrast to his stubble against Theon’s throat. His free hand took hold of Theon’s jaw to force him to face the mirror. “You’re not watching,” he scolded him.

Seeing Robb’s broad hand around his own sharp jawline, Theon felt himself tumble over the precipice and watched as he covered his stomach and Robb’s fingers in streaks of come, crying out what sounded suspiciously the name of a guy he’d only known for a couple of days and in a business capacity. His legs shook as aftershocks continued to run through him, and Robb, despite shuddering as he reached the point of ecstasy himself, stroked him through it.

-

_Robb_. His name. He’d said his fucking name. Theon’s own voice echoed over and over in his mind, joined by the glint he’d seen in Robb’s eyes. Proud, verging on cocky. This wasn’t supposed to have happened. He’d enjoy himself. He’d indulge. But never did he get himself for caught up. Primarily he got off on gratifying others, or rather on what he could do to others, how they reacted to him. It was what made it easy to walk away afterwards. He watched the look of complete and utter abandon on others faces. 

He’d seen himself wrecked in that mirror.

“You alright?” Robb’s eyes were full of concern as he squeezed Theon’s upper arm tenderly.

Theon cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired,” he lied with a weak smile.

Robb nodded. His curls tumbled in the breeze while they stood outside the tailors for Theon to finish his cigarette.

He had been cutting down recently. It was one of those things that people were becoming increasingly intolerant off. But then there were those people who appreciated someone to share a smoke with or simply enjoyed watching him, it was a decent excuse to have quiet and private moments with individuals, and then there were these situations in which it felt nothing else would tone down the level of stress.

As though he needed any more complications that morning, he spotted an honest smile sprout on Robb’s face out of the corner of his eye. Following the direction of his eyes, Theon spied Olyvar approaching with a funny little dash across the road that somehow reminded him of Robb. 

He should be pleased. This was the reason he was here. Not that he’d been told that. Robb’s suggestion was that he wanted to save face more than anything else. But that almost almost meant ‘make my ex jealous enough that they wonder what they are doing without me.’

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“Good, things are good. How are you all? Is everyone excited? All ready for the big day tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sansa’s stressing more than Arya or Gendry, you know how it is,” they shared smiles that inexplicably irritated Theon, “but honestly, it’s all sorted now. Groomsmen are just picking up the suits.”

“Ah!” Olyvar looked between the suit carrier slung over Robb’s arm and Jon dressed in what was an identical outfit through the window. “You’ll look great I’m sure.”

Hesitantly, Robb smiled and licked his lip out of nerves. “Thanks. You too.” His cheeks turned a little pink. “I mean, you always look great… at these things.”

Theon found himself struggling for an appropriate witty remark, which was probably for the best as it was time for him to stand back and allow them to work things out. He hadn’t come here to jeopardise Robb’s chances.

Olyvar pushed his hair back, equally as flustered as Robb. Any other circumstance and he’d have liked to have knocked their heads together. Sure, it was endearing when he had someone blushing and anxious, but watching two with this kind of flirting was infuriating. What were they, fourteen?

“Well...I uh,” Olyvar finally glanced over to Theon, greeted with a scornful look, “I-,” he shook his head, confused, and turned back to Robb, “I should get on my way. See you tomorrow?”

Robb nodded, crease lines at the corners of his eyes showing as he smiled. Of course they’d fucking see each other. He waved Olybar goodbye, watching as he walked away. Was he staring at his arse? 

What was happening? What was he becoming? Flirting or not flirting, it bothered him, and not because he wasn’t getting the attention. Or not just because he wasn’t getting the attention anyway.

Stubbing the cigarette out on the wall beside them, Theon decided his work here was done.

-

Everything had started out so well that morning. The only problem with the day was the hours between leaving their room and getting back to it. And Robb had every intention of avoiding any unnecessary family engagements. Any unnecessary tasks whatsoever. Get the suits, eat lunch, help Sansa with last minute panics, endure dinner, get out. When Theon had complained of being tired, Robb had been disappointed, but after spending every moment up until that point wanting the get him up against a wall he also thought perhaps it was a blessing in disguise not to be perpetually turned on by every single fucking thing about him.

The man oozed charisma. He was effortlessly seductive. His mouth around a cigarette almost floored Robb amongst those out shopping on the high street. He followed the movements as he watched Theon smoke, the bob of his adam’s apple on the elegant throat. When Theon had caught him looking he’d quirked his lips into that trademark smirk he had. A flash of teeth. 

He’d eat him up. If Robb didn’t get there first. 

But when Robb had winked cheekily back at him something in his eyes changed. The spark was extinguished.

Robb placed a hand on Theon’s arm, focusing on being affectionate rather than feeling him up. The warmth reignited the thoughts he was trying to push back. “You alright?” 

The resulting smile left a lot to be desired. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

He didn’t want to leave it at that, but if he’d learnt anything it was that Theon sometimes needed a moment's silence to open up to him. Robb hadn’t expected to become distracted by a familiar face across the road. Not even an appearance made by this ex could ruin his mood, he was on a high. 

“Hey!” He smiled, putting on a brave face. “How’s it going?”

“Good, things are good. How are you all?” Olyvar asked. “Is everyone excited? All ready for the big day tomorrow?”

Robb hoped Theon noticed how little he would let his past get to him. How casual and cordial he could be. “Yeah. Sansa’s stressing more than Arya or Gendry, you know how it is, but honestly, it’s all sorted now. Groomsmen are just picking up the suits.”

“Ah!” Olyvar looked between the suit carrier slung over Robb’s arm and Jon dressed in what was an identical outfit through the window. “You’ll look great I’m sure.”

His cheeks warmed. With any luck Theon would think so too. “Thanks. You too. I mean, you always look great… at these things.” 

“Well...I uh.. I should get on my way. See you tomorrow?”

Robb nodded and watched him leave, eager to be alone with Theon once more.

Theon cleared his throat awkwardly, bringing him back from his momentary distraction, and pushed the lit end of the cigarette into the brickwork of the tailors. “I’m going to get some rest,” he smiled half heartedly, “that alright? Didn’t exactly get much sleep last night.”

“Course,” Robb said as softly as he could. Had he gone too far? Gotten carried away? He could’ve sworn Theon had been enjoying himself as much as he had. He’d sort of initiated after all the night before, and this morning he didn’t have to reciprocate… perhaps he felt obligated. Fuck. Or, _shit,_ maybe this was about money. 

-

The afternoon and early evening dragged on more than he could ever have imagined. Did it really matter if a banner was dead centre? Did it matter if the bride on the cake’s hair didn’t match Arya’s shade perfectly? How many courses was it really necessary to have in a meal? By the time they were waiting for dessert, Robb was becoming desperately impatient. Robb who believed going out for food and not getting pudding was a terrible wasted opportunity. Robb, who when forced into a two course dinner deal, scoffed at anyone who chose a starter over a dessert.

Below the table, Robb pulled his phone from his pocket to message Theon, torn between something nice or something filthy, only to find one waiting for him.

_Sorry, had to head back home. Let me know the money got back to you ok._

What?

His chair scraped against the stone floor when he pushed back from the table, already clicking call on his phone. _Answer_, he willed Theon, hurrying away from where his family sat and ignoring the eyes on him. _For fucks sake, answer_. Call after call went to voicemail.

“Theon. It’s Robb. Answer your phone.” It occurred to him that it was probably him Theon was avoiding speaking to, but he really had no clue what else to say. He had no bargaining chip. No way of knowing what Theon wanted. Why he’d left. Only that he didn’t want him to. It was quite clear that in all likeliness the only reason Theon had been with him was the money, and he’d just given that up to get away. Why did he think he had any business going after him?

Footsteps sounded behind him. Jon. His eyebrow already raised.

“Do you have your car with you?”

“Why?”

30 minutes later and he was in the front of Jon’s car and there were finally signs to the airport. Anxious, he picked at a scratch on the dashboard made by Ghost a couple of years earlier. Jon let his dog get away with this stuff, but not affording Robb the same freedom, he smacked his hand.

“Give over.” Jon concentrated on the road, he’d refused to pick up the speed as they neared the terminal building.

Robb huffed and began to undo his seatbelt, ready to jump when they pulled up in the drop off area. He didn’t think, he just did, dashing into the airport, ignoring both the door he’d left open and Jon’s protests. But it was all in vain. The queue at the desk for the flight back to King’s Landing was empty, with only a blonde woman to apologise nonsensically, tell him she’d seen a number of tall dark haired men, and to insist she couldn’t comment on the attractiveness of the customers. A quick check of the departures showed that it was now boarding. He was too late.

Dejected, he put his phone to his ear and tried once more, planning what he might say to Theon’s voicemail. Hopefully he could make a case for meeting up once he got back. Dinner, drinks, he’d take anything he could get.

“Hey, Theon, this is a long shot, a really long shot. I like you. I know that it won’t be a big thing for you. Gods… I can’t bear to think how many people come after you. Shit… was I too… much? Fuck, this is terrible isn’t it, I’m being one of those creeps. It’s just… this isn’t normal for me. And, well, I thought maybe you had fun too.” He began to mumble, becoming increasingly embarrassed. “Obviously you’ve gone so maybe that’s not-” The phone cut him off. “Fuck!” He cursed loudly and was greeted by someone behind him clearing their throat. Could this day get any worse? Preparing the innocent, well behaved, look he’d been told he did so well, Robb turned. “Sor-” That was not the old lady or parent with a small child he’d been expecting. “Fuck…”

Before him, looking somewhere between amused and bashful, Theon stood, tucking his wavy hair back behind his ear on one side. He looked different like this. Robb wouldn’t go as far as to say he was no longer dressed to impress… just that he perhaps had a different target audience. Not the family. 

Robb’s mouth went dry as he drank Theon in. The neckline of the t-shirt he wore under the leather jacket allowed for a glimpse of his collarbone, and the jeans were so tight they should’ve been illegal. He’d known Theon was out of his league, but this made it painfully obvious.

“I-” They both started at once and laughed.

“Sorry,” Robb smiled. Thankful for the small icebreaker, he held out his hand palm up to indicate Theon should speak first. He’d gone on enough already.

_Thanks, _Theon mouthed. As he spoke, he avoided eye contact, fiddling with something in his pocket. “Uh, so, yes and no. It’s,” he swallowed, “like you say, you’re not the first to…”

“Want something else?”

“Yeah…” He finally looked up, “want something else. The thing is, you’re the first to… shit, I’m not good at this.” Theon’s hand took Robb’s and he bit his lip, closing the gap between them until Robb could feel the heat radiating off him. He had been determined to have Theon make the move, but he was making things incredibly difficult, his body immediately reacted by mirroring him. “Are you going to kiss me, or not?” Theon asked, raising a perfect dark eyebrow. 

He didn’t need asking twice. Robb’s hands hastily cupped Theon’s face, fingertips sliding back into his hair and thumbs grazing his cheekbones as their lips met. Theon’s lip’s parted eagerly, pulling him into a kiss that was perhaps a little much for a public place, it warranted a move of one of Robb’s hands to his lower back. Dipping below both the jacket and shirt, it pulled Theon flush against him. If it hadn’t been for one very familiar grumble they could’ve been there quite some time. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Jon exclaimed from behind Theon, having finally managed to park. “You’re going make me run over the waiting time, for *this*?”

Theon snorted, and looked back over his shoulder, “keep your pants on, he’s worth paying the fine for.”

Much to Jon’s annoyance, Robb took this as an invitation for another round of kissing. “Come back with me,” he whispered, breathing hot against Theon’s ear. “Please.”

“On one condition - I want a real date when we get back to King’s Landing. I’m talking the works.”

Jon’s brows knitted. “You’ve not taken him on a date yet?” He asked sceptically, looking between the pair of them. “How long have you been together?”

Whether to restrain a laugh or due to embarrassment, he himself wasn’t quite sure, Robb bit his lip and ignored Jon, choosing instead to press his forehead lightly against Theon’s. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
